Existing cabling systems for applications such as telecommunication central offices may have high real estate expenses, long building periods, and a fixed amount of available space. Because systems have a fixed amount of space, it can be difficult to add new equipment and route numerous cables. Many cabling systems have tens of thousands of cables or more.